Bakura's walls
by 666TheWitch666
Summary: Bakura needs to get out of his soul room more often. In darkness, he writes poems on his walls. Poems of darkness and hate, published now on a whim of his.
1. Bakura's new hobby

Well, I'm not dead. Yes, readers (if they haven't grown old and withered), I still exist. Poems are getting me out of a writers funk, so please enjoy. Their a bit dark (hah, a bit?), but hey, thats how I wright. 

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO, Bakura, or anyone else. These poems, however, are mine. 

Insane mistress, in deceptive innocence 

Bakura's Walls 

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 

The darkness of a mind. Can anyone comprehend it? Surely, mine is darker than any. After all, I AM darkness! Alone with my shadows, I wright. I wright and I plot. And why not? I, who have not yet recovered from my last loss to the Pharaoh. Without the strength to attack, I wright. 

My walls are covered in my poems. Little Ryou never comes in here now, says the poems disturb him. An improvement, for hosts should not be heard or seen. Save for the occasional stress relief. Punishing innocence is a welcome distraction. 

I am publishing my poems because...I want to. I want others to squirm, to feel fear. I want the Pharaoh to read them, because I want him to know what he's dealing with. Yes Pharaoh, I want you too see my darkness , and perhaps you will despair. Sweat. Fear. Yes, fear me. As you well should. 

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 

Play MY Game 

Author: Bakura. 

Play my game with me 

In MY darkness 

Darkness is a force 

A power 

Rooted in dreams 

Rooted in being alone 

True darkness is what a child feels 

When they are alone in there room at night 

When the most vague shadow holds a grotesque horror 

A chilling terror 

Let me show you the blind terror of a child 

Let it fill your soul, your heart 

Let it govern your irrational thoughts 

I am behind you, feel the chills 

My monsters are in your closet 

Their under your bed. 

I stand in the dark corner, you can't see me 

Look again, I'm gone. 

In my realm of shadows 

The game of terror has just begun. 

So close your window 

Go ahead, lock your door 

It doesn't matter. 

I'm already there 

Time to play 

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111 

Red 

Author: Bakura 

Shining, red, glistening 

My ocean is red 

My vision is red 

My eternity is red 

Red with the blood of hundreds 

Ones I'd known, and strangers 

Enemies, friends, lovers 

Red are my hands 

Red are my blades 

Red is blood 

Delicious 

Red will run your blood 

Red your tears, red, red 

Pretty red 

Delicate crimson 

Every vein 

Every artery 

Every thin string of red in your body 

Will empty for me 

For the thirsty ground 

It loves the blood too 

111111111111111111111111111111111111111 

Well, that was...Interesting. It seems Bakura has been spending a leeetle too much time in the soul room. Whatever, it gives us some deliciously disturbed poetry. R & R! 


	2. Hate, and Light

Time to start chapter two. Chapter one got a review right away, (thanks Majoram!) 

When its late at night, what else is there to do but wright? I believe Bakura agrees with me on that point. 

Disclaimer: I don not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Bakura would be the only one left if I did. Everyone else would disappear...mysteriously...only to turn up mutilated weeks later. Heehee 

enough of my blathering... 

Bakura's walls 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Hatred festers in solitude. I have never hated you, Pharaoh, more than I do now. I have never been as incapable of acting on my hatred, either. My darkness thickens, gains strength, yet I am still not powerful enough to avoid losing my soul to the shadow realm if I challenge you. 

Ryou cries in his soul room as he sleeps, his soul torn. Physical abuse I cannot subject him to, but I can batter his soul. Yes, that I can do. When I have not the strength to even defend myself, I can hurt him. 

My poems of anger, and hatred, are for you Yami. And for any who live, any who anger me by simply existing. You all know who you are. Every last one of you. 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Hate 

Author: Bakura 

It bubbles, burns 

Festers, and boils at the back of all minds 

Of my mind 

I, who have nothing better to dwell on 

But my darkness 

Truly lovely 

But the Hate 

The blinding, burning hate 

It is life, it is feeling 

It is a reason to exist 

The reason 

I must break you 

Smash you 

Kill, yes kill 

Kill and make the blood run 

Always the blood 

Shred the soul 

Make your soul bleed 

Blow it up 

Shroud it in darkness 

Hurt you, yes hurt you 

Hurt your image again and again 

Hurt my light 

Because it is like to your light 

Separate but attached 

And I will not be like you 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Light 

You hide from me 

Yes, stinking coward, you hide 

Shake pathetically 

You know I know where you are 

You know I would destroy you 

I cause you pain, and you wither 

You do not grow stronger 

As I would 

As you should 

Your soul shrinks 

Is torn and does not heal 

Can't you see I'm teaching you 

In the ways of hate 

The ways of strength? 

I cannot stand your light 

But I need it 

The stronger the light, the deeper the shadow 

And I am the shadow 

I want to be near you 

My light 

But that means I must destroy you 

Break you down, or raise you up 

Because darkness must overcome light 

Or light overcome darkness 

For them to be near, together 

An I will not be overcome 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Awww, Bakura wants to be near Ryou! In a cruel, sorta sadistic way, and i don't always get his logic...but I guess he doesn't want to be overcome by light, like the pharaoh. R & R! and give me some ideas, it's appreciated! 


	3. never, EVER give Bakura chocolate

Four reviews for two chapters...Come on people! Not that I'm complaining... 

Thanks to all who reviewed, you guys rock! This is weird. I'm oddly happy today. I blame the Chocolate. Now, I guess its time to hand Bakura the keyboard. 

Bakura: Damn right! 

Bakura's walls 

ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo 

Death. I often wonder, what is it to those who's souls are not consumed or trapped by the shadow realm? For me, it is a rather abstract question. After all, I believe myself incapable of dying. 

My soul is bound to darkness, and only when there is no more darkness will I cease to exist. And there will always be darkness. The world began in Darkness, and the world will so end. 

But even then, for others who's lives I have ended, who's souls I have set free, what happens? It is merely a curiosity, this concept of normal, light filled souls in an afterlife. What of my Ryou? His soul will surely not be committed to darkness. 

OooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOoooooooooOoooooooo 

The myths of the old world 

What are they now but lies and deceit? 

Kingdoms rise 

Kingdoms fall 

New religions crush the old 

The burning fires of Hell 

I'm supposed to be there 

Am I not? 

The evil, eaten by demons 

Flesh torn from bones 

Ripping. Haha. 

I AM the demons! 

No, not right 

I am me, Darkness 

Evil has no place 

Evil makes its place 

In the soul of every human 

The light 

It hides the darkness 

But the light is a superficial shroud 

Light souls 

A mystery to me, how they exist 

Abominations 

That they exist defies my understanding of souls 

So they must not 

Dangerous illusions 

But Ryou... 

He is light 

OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooOooooooooo 

I can feel the power growing 

Darkness massing inside 

Not yet enough, 

No 

But something 

Something I can feel 

A palpable substance 

Behind me, I feel my power growing again 

A dark joy within me 

Laughter that is the fulfillment 

Of dark desires 

Frothing darkness 

Glee 

He feels it 

The light knows when my darkness is growing 

When death fills his dreams 

Flesh ripped and blood spilt 

His teeth stained with red 

His teeth that are my teeth 

You sense it 

Revenge is coming, Pharaoh 

And you know it 

ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo 

ok, I admit it, Bakura got some chocolate... 

Probably halfway through writing it, by the looks of that last poem. 

A warning to all Hikari's : Do NOT give chocolate to Yamis! It seems darkness is strengthened by Chocolate. And they get...happy. But not good happy. Baaaad happy! 


	4. Plans and power

Hmm, another chapter. I think Bakura is planning something, from the looks of these poems. I suppose the chocolate had a greater effect on him than I could have predicted. Maybe he should have had white chocolate... 

Oh well! I've been forgetting the disclaimer...so here it is 

I do not own YGO, or Bakura. But the poems are in my name, so their MINE! 

Oh, and thanks to all who reviewed! mumble grumble I can do better than this! 

searches for spell to make readers review 

OOO00000000000OOOOOOOOOO00000000000 

Dark Redemption 

By Bakura 

I know not 

Of a great apocalypse 

The Judging of souls 

And redemption into the light 

A silly myth 

Like those of Dionysus and Osiris 

But I will bring a dark redemption 

When all souls are not raised 

But equalized in Darkness 

I will be the only evil 

Because all others will be the same! 

And is evil not simply defying beliefs 

Is evil not simply refusing to follow 

This or that law? 

They will all follow MY law! 

And no one will be saved or condemned 

Save by me 

Read between the lines 

I will make of the world 

My dark monarchy of souls 

0000000000oooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Plotting 

By Bakura 

Systems of thought 

Dark designs fill my mind 

A future 

That is no future. 

Ever circling 

Always returning to the same point 

My new world 

Shadow realm and Earth combined. 

And me over it all 

A great realm of demonic perfection 

Blessed shadows and darkness 

OOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo 

Um...uh oh. 


	5. New world, worth it?

I'm Baaaa-ack! Computer wasn't working properly, files lost, the old story.

Snakes Merrick and Akki have been taking up time as well (Python Akki is around my neck now), and Noir the Tarantula has been tempermental.

Thank you so very much to reviewers who recently read this. It took a bit of motivation to get me back. Haven't been on in a while, so please ignore all small mistakes and errors of judgement.

I need to stretch my brain back around writing, and get into the feel of it. Bakura was desperate to access the computer, but I never leave him alone with expensive items, or my body and mind. Poor guy needs to get himself some other typing hands when I'm not up to it.

Ryou can type, can't he?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the Darkness that shrouds me, I dream. I feel fear, yes, fear, but not of failure. I dread a success that is so total, so complete, that all else is swallowed, destroyed, and I am all that remains. What is terror, alone in the universe? What is darkness, when there is no hateful light to contrast it.

Meaningless, to ponder this. Destructive to my plans. Destroy everything? Not, that was never my goal. Or, let us say that it was not my goal in these times of glittering towers and change. With my growing strength, I can resume thieving these fortresses of wires and stone, so different yet so similar to the tombs of Egypt.

Beware, Pharaoh, beware. I am gathering what I need to destroy you., and there is nothing you can do about it. Would I tell you if there was?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Change and Doom

Change, progress, Revolution!

The theme of modern era

Spinning, old and new

New this, Improved that

All the better to steal,

Create for me the challenge

Hidden in darkness

Mere shade to watching screens

Blinking light, on and off

On and off

Watching but not seeing

All the city of glimmering lights

Mine for the taking

Light cannot penetrate my dark

The true dark

Not so different, these alarms,

From the pyramids at Giza

Or the Valley of the Kings

So long ago

Then nothing would ever change

Theme of the age

Simpletons of the age

What was then

Is now

And ever shall be

World without end

Amen

Yeah, right

Disillusioned, blind

But now we see

They see

I see

Look close, see the Pyramids rise

The pyramids that will outlast all

Save me, but me, exclude me

The Pyramids that are Egypt

This new age will end

Too fragile, too much power at once

Like a fly, born and growing fast

Only to die in a week

Egypt was a great tortoise

By my hand, this fly shall be swatted

And long ago, the great turtle fell to its knees

Rome on its back

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Empty victory

Staring out into nothing

All of everything

Owner of waste

No blood spills

It is all gone

All dust

You are from dust

And to dust you shall return

Universe is mine

Unending, silent darkness

Could grow to loath that

Love and hate the darkness

Love and hate the light

Love and hate myself

Miserable finally, wretched

If I win, no more light

No more hate

No more love

Emptiness, pointless,

All returning to nothing

All amounting to nothing

Deep terror in every human soul

It could return to that

It WILL return to that

Planets too far apart,

No more energy,

No more Earth

No more life

And it will come to that,

My hand in it or not

I refuse!

My world will not need light,

Energy,

Warmth

My world will be a world of Souls

It's the only way

The only way to stop Entropy

The fool cannot see it

Righteous, good

Ah, but you have done evil,

Remember?

Secret throne of bones.

I have seen it

Bones of my people

Gold, all gold.

I will kill them all

With the seven Items

Each and every soul

Bound in eternity

City of lights never to be lost

Darkness and death

Then forever

They do not see it as I see it.

Needs to be done!

It can be done.

Feed with shadow energy

The realm of shadows

Spirit fertilizer!

Energy, stored for ages

Used endlessly

Blood will run in the streets until the end of time

Time will never end


End file.
